The present invention relates to an electro-fluid converter for controlling a fluid-operated adjusting member, in particular the main control slider of a servo valve.
Electro-fluid converters of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such converters are used for controlling multi-stage, electro-hydraulic servo valves as disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 2,532,668. It operates with a relatively high dynamic condition. This converter is made in accordance with a known principle of a double-nozzle with associated baffle plate. The baffle plate is actuated by a torque motor. Both nozzles are arranged in a hydraulic full bridge circuit. This electro-fluid converter is relatively expensive and space consuming. Moreover, the dynamic condition of this first servo valve limits the dynamic condition of the converter.
The German document DE-OS 1,675,196 discloses a construction with bipolar wall stream elements in cooperation with whirling chamber elements or vortex elements. These elements are controlled fluidically. The wall stream elements and the vortex elements are used for forming a counter circuit, and the function of an electro-fluid converter is not performed here.
The technical journal "Oil Hydraulic and Pneumatic" 13, 1969, No. 10, page 505 describes a multi-stage servo valve which is flow mechanically controlled by a fluid input stage. The input stage is however illustrated in a simplified manner. An electro-fluid converter is here not provided.
Furthermore, the German document DE-OS 1,675,399 shows a bipolar wall stream element which is switchable over electrically. For this purpose, electrode plates are arranged in the region of the nozzle of the wall stream element so as to switch over the fluid stream. An electro-fluid converter is also not provided here.